1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable pressurized fluid supply apparatus. More particularly this device disclosed as the present invention relates to an apparatus for supply of a pressurized water stream using a conventional water cooler or ice chest as the reservoir. The device is modular and adaptable to various conventionally sized water coolers for releasable attachment thereto allowing the water coolers to be both as a reservoir for the water supply apparatus as well as allowing the water cooler to be used without the apparatus attached in its original configuration.
2. Prior Art
Small round water coolers have in recent years become popular for a portable supply of potable water. Such coolers are used on construction sites, camping, in automobiles, and wherever a potable water supply is desired but not always available.
The use of such coolers is especially popular on construction sites where no plumbing has been installed as a source of drinking and wash water. Such water containers are also popular at camp sites lacking in a readily available water supply for drinking, cooking, and washing of utensils used for eating and preparation of food.
Currently, if a construction worker or camper is desirous of a water supply for a shower or washing of cooking or eating utensils, the gravity fed spigot at the exterior of commonly used insulated water containers is the sole source when camping or at a construction or other site lacking a water supply. Attempts at washing ones self or dirty plates and utensils are a constant source of frustration since the gravity powered water supply from the hand activated spigot on conventional ice chests and insulated and similar water containers yield at best, an inefficient supply of water for the purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,344 (Blomet) teaches a tank for a portable shower using sterile water in the tank for a fluid supply. Blomet however requires a specialized tank and lacks the ability to use conventional water coolers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,431 (Schwibner) teaches a portable shower assembled from a water container using a kit which requires extensive modifications to the water container. It also requires a sealed tank and would thus not work well on conventional ice chests and water containers because of those extensive required modifications and the lack of sealing ability of such conventionally used ice chests and water containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,744 (Odencrantz) teaches discloses a portable washing device using a pump and a sealed chamber container. Again, as in the aforementioned disclosures the container in Odencrantz requires a sealed condition to operate and the container is specialized for the job and not convertible back to use as an ice chest or water container for portable use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,214 (LoGioco) teaches the use of an ice chest for a reservoir for a portable sprayer, however LoGioco requires extensive modification to the ice chest rendering it unusable for any other purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,538 (Chapman) discloses a portable hot water shower device but again requires a very specialized reservoir tank and is incapable of using conventional plastic ice chests and water containers as taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,345 (Pechner) teaches a portable shower device which however requires a specially configured water reservoir incapable of any other use.
Consequently there exists a need for an apparatus which will allow a camper and construction worker alike, the ability to easily rinse of their body and their cooking and other gear, but, concurrently allows for the use of widely used and sold water containers and ice chests with little or no modification, for the reservoir. Such a device should be easily attached and detached to conventionally used water containers and ice chests, with little or no modification thereto, allowing to use of the container as an ice chest or simple water container when pressurized water is not required. Such a device should have an on board renewable power supply and provide a sufficient stream of water under pressure on demand for showers, washing, or other uses where a pressurized stream of water or liquid is desirable in a portable fashion.
Further, such an apparatus should be easily adaptable and attachable to the various sized containers currently owned and sold and adaptable to new sized containers of the owner should one be purchased, thus allowing great utility of adaptation of size and easy attachment and detachment when not in use.